Land of Hanasin
by Lyke Boo
Summary: They were the best of friends, but when a farmer's boy's family is murdered the tides will change and drown them. It doesn't help that there's a war going on that had been for ages. Can they bring peace to their land or be destoryed along with it?


_Review please! Tell me if you like or don't like it. Please!_

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Before the war, the land of Hanasin was peaceful and beautiful, but the courthouses weren't peaceful or beautiful. It was loud and nasty. A disturbing look on royals that no commoner ever saw. No one knew about their conversations besides the royals and courts. The Kingdoms were getting irritated with one another. Some joined as allies and made enemies together. No one knew that the lives of their future kingdoms would be at sake. Their mistake was making war. Dividing the country into large pieces and smaller pieces surrendered or join with their neighbor. Hundred of miles were counted as small but thousands of miles were counted as large. Soon there were three kingdoms, holding their land to themselves selfishly. They weren't about to make peace and become one.

It was a bright sunny day as five friends at a young age were walking in the forest. No one knew about his or her friendship. If they did, things would go into complete chaos.

Princess Kiki and her older brother Charlie were from the Northwest Territory. Kiki had light shade of brown hair along with blue eyes. At the age of five, her skin was slightly pale unlike her brother's slightly tanned skin. She loved small animals and horses and liked to do what her brother did. She was his follower her. Not born a leader like her brother, but she had trouble with choose turkey sandwiches or ham. A cute little figure that caught everyone's attention, everyone seemed to love her in her kingdom.

Her brother, Charlie or Charley, was only eight, but braver than fiction. He was slightly tanned and was already growing up to be like his father. Strong and Brave. He was the lead to the throne when he turned eighteen or when his father died, but that's not for another ten years. He had black hair from like his father and green eyes from his mother. Loving the outdoors, he took nature walks with his sister and/or a knight. Born to lead, always-grabbing people's attention weather if looks or ideas the people also loved him.

Prince Lloyd is an only child from the South Territory and it seemed not to bother him. He really didn't like being alone; no other sibling to play with, but he always had his books. At the age of seven, he loved to read. Read books, papers, signs, and maps he was set to be a great leader. Light shade of black hair almost gray looking, but getting darker as he was outside of his room more often. His body was slightly pale but he was working on it. Not skinner or fat like the rest of his friends, he was your normal boy's body, but when he turns ten he wants to start training with weapons to become strong so that he could protect his country.

Princess Ginger was from the last large country to the Northeast Territory. She was six and had a great personality, but that also came with a bad temper. Curly red hair and light brown eyes, she was a beautiful child, even more than Kiki. She would grow up to beautiful and have men drooling over her, but her friends are the things she loved the most. She didn't like nature; scared her clothes would be dirty, but anywhere were Lloyd went she would sure to follow. She had a crush on him, a large one really, but Lloyd never seemed to take the hint.

Adam isn't a prince or royal. He's rather a farm boy that was bored of the farm work each day that lays within South, but he wasn't aloud to speak to Prince Lloyd unless spoken to and Prince Lloyd couldn't leave the castle to visit his friend. Adam is a slightly tanned eight-year old. Younger than Prince Charlie by a few months, but never seen the difference. He always thought himself to be the second youngest of the group besides Kiki. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but had a smile that would cheer any adult up, expect for his parents. His parents didn't want a boy like Adam who always had his head in the air. They wanted a boy who loved work like his older brothers and his mother would have liked a girl, but God gave them another boy.

It was noon and they stopped to have a picnic that Kiki had dragged with her but with the help of the boys they were able to carry it safely so if wouldn't be torn or break, but with the help of the boys it still dragged. Ginger didn't seem to want to help. Holding up her dress ends when they passed a muddy place or a puddle from last weeks rain.

Unfolding the blanket, Kiki helped put the bags of sandwiches and water on the blanket after they found a clean and clear piece of soil so no bugs would get on their food.

Each had a smile on their face as the day couldn't get any better, could it?


End file.
